


Ultimo Atto

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death Fix, Death, Episode: s03e15 Time Is On My Side, Gen, Psychic Violence, Supernatural Season 03, Torture, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il latrato disumano lacera la notte, graffia contro la pelle e l'animo sino ad arrivare alle ossa. Si guarda alle spalle, e corre più veloce che può, sino a sentire un conato di vomito affiorarle sulle labbra.<br/>Corre, perché sapere quando sarà il tuo momento non esorcizza la paura della morte.<br/>Sente il raspare delle unghie sul terreno, una nube di polvere e ghiaia che si solleva al passaggio di un branco invisibile. Scalcia più forte, accelera sino a sentire il cuore sbattere contro la cassa toracica e rimbalzare all’indietro.</p>
<p><b>Note dell'autrice.</b> Missing Moments della puntata "<i>Time Is On My Side</i>". S03E15.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimo Atto

_“Now you always say_   
_That you want to be free_   
_But you'll come running back (said you would baby)_   
_You'll come running back (I said so many times before)_   
_You'll come running back to me_

_Oh, time is on my side, yes it is_   
_Time is on my side, yes it is_

_You're searching for good times_   
_But just wait and see_   
_You'll come running back (I won't have to worry no more)_   
_You'll come running back (spend the rest of my life with you, baby)_   
_You'll come running back to me”_

_(“Time Is on my side”, Rolling Stones)_

Dicono che nel momento della propria morte ogni essere umano riviva la propria esistenza. Gli uomini ripercorrono le proprie guerre personali, riassaporano il filo della lama fendere aria e carne. Vittorie e sconfitte hanno il medesimo valore quando sei a un passo dalla fine. Le donne ripercorrono una vita fatta di amore e dedizione alla famiglia, una vita che lei non ha mai avuto. Le hanno strappato l'infanzia, trasformandola in donna troppo presto. Dell'età dell'innocenza non è rimasto niente, nemmeno un vago ricordo di profumo di biscotti appena sfornati o l'abbraccio rassicurante di chi ti ha messa al mondo. D'altra parte, gli abbracci a casa sua tagliavano la distanza e la ingabbiavano in un groviglio di corpi non desiderato, odiato, raccapricciante. Un contatto che le creava disgusto per sé stessa, per quell'uomo che avrebbe dovuto difenderla e invece era il primo a distruggerla ogni notte. Temeva il buio non per ciò che si celava nelle tenebre, dietro l'anta del suo armadio o tutt'attorno. Ciò che temeva non erano gli spiriti irrequieti dei morti che le sussurravano parole di vendetta verso individui a lei sconosciuti, ma l'orrore di un mostro che era costretta a chiamare “ _padre_ ”. Il latrato disumano lacera la notte, graffia contro la pelle e l'animo sino ad arrivare alle ossa. Si guarda alle spalle, e corre più veloce che può, sino a sentire un conato di vomito affiorarle sulle labbra.   
Corre, perché sapere quando sarà il tuo momento non esorcizza la paura della morte.   
Sente il raspare delle unghie sul terreno, una nube di polvere e ghiaia che si solleva al passaggio di un branco invisibile. Scalcia più forte, accelera sino a sentire il cuore sbattere contro la cassa toracica e rimbalzare all’indietro. Manca poco meno di un quarto d'ora a mezzanotte, e non vuole impiegarlo per ricordare un passato che l'ha tormentata come un demone. Ognuno, d'altra parte, ha i propri contro cui combattere. Dopo aver patteggiato con loro, cerchi sempre di ammazzarli e rifarti una vita da uomo libero, non da carcerato in libertà condizionata. Ha vissuto gli ultimi dieci anni in quel modo, con la sensazione che la sua esistenza non le appartenesse, vincolata all'ossessione di rubare altro tempo, oltre che reliquie. Il risultato è stato solo sprecare mesi e settimane nel tentativo di corrompere qualcuno dei piani bassi, ma quando firmi un patto demoniaco te lo trascini dietro sino a quando non ti portano di sotto. Nessuno è così stupido da scavalcare il prossimo rubando anime già indirizzate, non se la firma apposta alla fine del contratto è quella di Lilith. Uccidere Dean Winchester per riscattare la propria vita non era più sufficiente, ad un certo punto. _Qualcuno_ l'aveva riportato indietro, qualcuno che aveva interesse a strapparlo dall'Inferno e riportarlo sulla terra. Il motivo lei l'ha scoperto parlando con gli spiriti, e il demone – per ricordarle che con quelli come loro è meglio non scherzare - le ha chiesto anche la testa di Sam. Come se fosse un gioco da ragazzi ammazzare i figli di John, come fosse semplice uccidere due che in verità erano uno.   
Non c'è nulla di umano in una ragazzina di quattordici anni che vende l'anima per uccidere i propri genitori. Non c'è nulla di umano in un padre che notte dopo notte si infila nel letto di sua figlia toccandola come farebbe con la propria amante, pretendendo attenzioni morbose che non avrà mai.   
Non c'è nulla di umano in una madre che finge di non vedere, che si siede in salotto a bere whisky attendendo la fine di quel tormento, ignorando le grida che spaccano il silenzio, distogliendo lo sguardo dai lividi che affiorano sulle braccia della ragazzina lì, dove la stretta si è fatta di acciaio per frenare il corpo che non cede e si contorce nel tentativo di salvarsi, di _proteggersi_.   
Disperazione rabbia odio frustrazione.  
Nessun perdono per chi l'aveva messa al mondo e l'aveva condannata al silenzio: l'omertà era un peccato capitale.   
Nessun perdono per chi l'aveva resa schiava rendendola donna in modo sbagliato deviato folle. Strappandole la vita e l'infanzia in un'unica, fatidica notte, quando l'incubo scese sulla terra, entrò nel suo letto e non se ne andò sino alla _fine_.   
Quello che combattevano i Winchester o i suoi clienti, in confronto a suo padre, erano _umani._   
Si trincera nella camera vuota del motel chiudendosi alle spalle la porta, asserragliandosi al suo interno come se attendesse l'assedio di un esercito. Il telefono di Dean squilla a vuoto poi, finalmente, la sua voce dall'altro lato le risponde in modo infastidito.  
“Dean... Dean, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
Silenzio.  
“Hai venduto la colt” ribadisce lui in risposta, sottolineando l’ovvietà con cui ha mandato all’aria l’unica possibilità di farcela.   
La colt doveva servire a uccidere il demone che deteneva il suo contratto, ma ha fallito. Nessuno può battere Lilith, _nessuno_.  
“Lilith... ha il tuo contratto.”  
“Ci rivedremo all’Inferno.”  
“Volevo solo sentirti per salutarti.”  
Lei riattacca, deglutendo a fatica, spostando lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra. I cerberi infernali stanno arrivando, li sente ringhiare e latrare pochi metri più sotto. Attendono la loro preda, a dividerli sono una sottile barriera che verrà inghiottita dagli ultimi minuti che le sono concessi. Inspira profondamente, cacciando lontano l’incubo che l’ha costretta a firmare un contratto che la farà morire ancora ragazzina.  
L'orologio scocca la mezzanotte in modo secco, il suono di rami spezzati sotto il peso dei cerberi che spiccano un balzo verso l’alto, le carni scavate sino a incollarsi in modo aderente e disgustoso ai muscoli striati di vene pulsanti sangue nero come pece.  
È un rumore di vetri infranti, la porta che si spalanca e Bela Talbot impugna la calibro ventotto.   
Non può difendersi, non può morire sino a quando non l'avranno _dilaniata_. Ripensa a Dean, e il suo sguardo si fa più cupo. Non avrebbe mai venduto la sua testa a Lilith e non perché il mondo ha bisogno di Dean Winchester. Non l'ha fatto perché Dean è un uomo senza peccato, di quelli rari come la luce del sole all'Inferno. Non le mancherà la terra, o forse un po' si. Forse le mancherà Dean, più di tutto. Cede al primo morso, che le strappa dal polpaccio carne e muscolo. Grida, Bela, con quanto fiato ha in gola perché spera di essere udita, vorrebbe che _quel_ Winchester venisse a salvarla, o quanto meno a provarci. Sa che non sarebbe quello a renderla _speciale_ , o diversa da tutti quelli che ha strappato dalla morte prima di lei, ma la farebbe sentire protetta come non è mai stata nella propria vita. Sarebbe una consolazione ridicola e sentimentale, ma almeno proverebbe quel tepore tra le costole. Ora, l'unico calore che sente è quello del proprio sangue che sgorga a fiotti dalle ferite all'addome e alle braccia. Le fauci dei cerberi continuano a mordere sfiorando l'osso e tentando di portarselo via come trofeo, a strappare carne divorandola con foga.   
Non credeva potesse fare così male, non credeva si sarebbe messa a piangere e implorare pietà.   
Il verbo “ _dilaniare_ ” ora ha un significato ben preciso, di carne strappata, zanne che grattano contro le ossa e odore di sangue – il _tuo_ \- tutt’attorno.  
Il suo ultimo grido squarcia la notte, ed è uno di quelli che lasciano un'eco d'orrore a propagarsi lungo i corridoi deserti del motel. Nessuno udirà nulla, resterà solo il suo corpo martoriato al vaglio di inquirenti che daranno la caccia ad assassini invisibili.  
“Benvenuta Abbey, ti stavo aspettando.”  
Il demone le sorride, digrignando denti appuntiti come chiodi, posti in doppie file che sembrano tagliole. Persino il loro sfiorarsi è un suono metallico che stride come unghie trascinate su una lavagna.   
“Va' all'Inferno” bisbiglia lei maledicendo il dolore.  
“Ci siamo già” sogghigna lui mostrando gli occhi bianchi, in cui la sclera si fonde con l’iride in un pozzo di nebbia e crudeltà.  
“Loro dove sono?”  
Bela deglutisce a fatica, lanciando un grido disumano quando il demone le strappa il primo lembo di carne dalla schiena in un unico gesto lentissimo, da un capo all’altro, scorticandola come fosse corteccia ormai morta. Tutto, però, è vivo e il corpo urla nella lingua primordiale delle bestemmie a Dio, piangendo stille di sangue.  
“Non sono qui. Li hai… resi delle _vittime_ , sotto un certo punto di vista.”  
Non deve aggiungere altro. La sua risata si perde tra le grida di dolore dei dannati e di Bela, mentre la ruota inizia a girare di nuovo, spinta dal peso di un altro colpevole. I Winchester hanno subito centotrent’anni di torture, lei sa che non reggerà nemmeno un mese. Il dolore è insopportabile, l’animo immondo. L’indomani metterà un’altra anima sulla ruota, al proprio posto, pronta da distruggere e disintegrare minuto dopo minuto, infliggendole tutto il dolore che le grava addosso.  
La ruota, sia essa del destino o quella infernale, non si arresta mai.   
Questo, Dean Winchester, lo sa meglio di chiunque altro.

 


End file.
